


Louvre

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute and funny I guess, Gen, Just a bit of fluff that I needed to get out of my system, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just these two nerds being nerds at the museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louvre

“HEY NICO YOU’VE GOT TO SEE THIS!” Nico looked up at the panting blond that had sprinted across the lobby. 

With a groan he closed the DSi audio guide and got up from the bench, already resigned to his fate. “Will we’ve been in here for five hours; can’t we just sit down for ten minutes and rest?” He pleaded, hands in the air and knowing it was all for nothing.

“Nope!” Will replied, grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction of another room. “You’ve got to see this.” He repeated, going up a flight of stairs and ignoring the Mesopotamian bulls flanking the archway they had just passed through (“Lamassu” Nico murmured under his breath, explaining random facts about them obtained from years of mythomagic and from his obsessive audio guide listening). They continued passing room after room until they had to sidestep a huge bronze statue of a naked Hermes putting on his sandals. That’s when Will decided to slow down to a calm pace and pointed to the corner of the room next to a window. 

Nico snorted. 

It wasn’t huge, like the statue they had seen hours ago of Apollo taking a selfie after defeating python or the half dozen Hercules’ that littered the museum. To be honest Nico had seen marble busts of the French royalty two rooms over bigger than this statue. But the detail was incredible: a bearded man sitting with a cloth around his waist, legs crossed and muscles tense as he held on to a chain. And at the end of the chain a three-headed dog looking simultaneously tired, alert and in awe with his owner. 

Nico had seen that look often enough to know that it was Cerberus’ ‘please play fetch, feed me and rub my belly at the same time’ face(s). 

Will stayed silent as Nico played the audio guide. There was little about the statue, only that it belonged to the collection. That artist’s would make the small ones before repeating them on a larger scale. That the theme was usually a Greek or Roman myth. His father’s name wasn’t mentioned but a smile tugged at his lips nonetheless. He wondered, not for the first time, if demigods had been responsible for the statues of the gods they had been seeing all day or if mortals had still been so enamored with the stories that they found the need to recreate them. As his eyes traced the veins someone had meticulously sculpted on his father’s hands Will nudged his shoulder. When Nico turned to look at him he was wearing a cocky grin and a very self-satisfied expression, reminding him that they had run across half the Louvre to be here. 

“Cerb is accurate enough, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen my father with so little clothes on.” Nico teased with a chuckle. 

Will groaned and hugged his boyfriend, burrowing his face in Nico's neck. “Lucky you.” 

*******Extra****** 

“You know there’s one of your dad behind us, right?” 

“Yes Nico, I’m aware. If he had his way there’d be one of him in every single room” 

“You also aware that he’s not wearing any –“

“I know. He seldom does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a trip to the Louvre last week and a sculpture I found in one of the back rooms (Which you can find here http://kaillyhc.tumblr.com/post/116594857402/louvre )


End file.
